Prophetic Forgiven
The Prophetic Forgiven are the remnants and successors of the Loyalist elements of the Prophets of Redemption. They were sent on a 100 year Penance Crusade in order to atone for the crimes that their renegade brothers committed during the chapters internal strife. They are a reputed as being a chapter of harsh minded Astartes who have adopted the same mentality as their Inquisitorial allies. History During the civil war between the Loyalist Prophets of Redemption and their Renegade brothers, three Thunderhawk Gunships were launched into the void with the hope that they would be able to find aid from Imperial Forces. The gunships were fortunately picked up by a Grey Knights Strike Cruiser which had been sent to the Terlaken System to cleanse the Prophets of Redemption. These sixty-three Astartes, who had been rescued by the Ordo Malleus, were brought to the ship's brig to await further trial. After the tactical withdrawal of the Imperial forces from the Terlaken System the Space Marines were shipped to Terra where they would undergo interrogation by the Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus and the Ordo Hereticus. They were subject to mental probing, self-penitence and psycho-conditioning by the Inquisition. After discovering that all sixty-three Astartes were untainted, the Inquisition debated the future of the Prophets of Redemption. The majority of the Inquisitors involved in the matter wished to dissolve the chapter, and it was only after a very threatening plea from a Chaplain of the Knights of the Hammer (a chapter that had maintained a close bond to the chapter since their founding in M32) that the Inquisition were swayed to give the chapter another chance. It was decided that the Astartes of the Prophets of Redemption would be sent on a 100 year Penance Crusade as a punishment for the crimes that their brethren had committed. With the aid of three squads of Astartes from the Knights of the Hammer and a Lord Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus they began their crusade. Over the period of a century three Inquisitors and more than fifty astartes of the Knights of the Hammer had overseen the duties that the Prophets of Redemption were obliged to perform. However, despite the aid given to them by their loyal brothers, by the end of the crusade they only thirty-seven of the original sixty-three remained. Worn and battered, it seemed that their destiny was ruination. In 616.M36 the chapter was granted the Emperors Forgiveness and were officially renamed the Prophetic Forgiven by the Inquisition. With such low numbers in existence, they still had to maintain the presence of an Inquisitor as the overseer of the Chapter. However the rank of Chapter Master was restored, allowing the Chapter an identity once again. It is also noted that at this time that the Chapter entered into the apparently elective service of the Inquisition. The Chapter's last senior officer, Veteran Sergeant Ulysses Valaan, was awarded the rank of Chapter Master by the Inquistion and was officially given the title The Redeemed by the Ordo Hereticus. Organisation Although they abide by the Codex Astartes their hierarchial varies slightly from those of other chapters. The chapter does not have chaplains, instead the role is taken by Battle-Missionaries who are zealously devoted to the God-Emperor of Mankind and aim to spread the Imperial Creed. The overseer of the chapter is always a Lord Inquisitor who must command the chapter until his death. Organisational Structure The command structure is similar to that of a Codex Astartes chapter with the exception of names and the Lord Inquisitor. Lord Inquisitor: The appointed overseer of the chapter, who reports back to the Inquisition on a regular basis. The Redeemed: The honourary title given to the Chapter Master of the Prophetic Forgiven. Forgiven-Captain: A Captain of the Prophetic Forgiven. Forgiven-Librarian: Astartes with a high psychic potential who have been trained rigorously in the torture of renegade Inquisitors and their acolytes. Battle-Missionary: An Astartes who fills the role of the chapters Chaplain. They are trained outwith the chapter by the Inquisitorial Priests and they are enlightened with the teachings of the Lectitio Divinitatus. Master of the Forge: Master of Arms. Techmarine: Entrusted to maintain the equipment of the chapter. Veteran Sergeant: Senior staff who have been entrusted with the leadership of fellow veterans. Space Marine Veteran: Long serving members of the chapter who have avoided promotion to Sergeant but have proven themselves to be worthy soldiers. Sergeant: Distinguished Astartes who have been deemed worthy of holding a command role. Battle-Brother: The title given to an Astartes of the Prophetic Forgiven. Infiltrator: Neophytes are trained by elements within the Inquisition and by members of the Prophetic Forgiven. They serve as the chapters Scouts. Combat Doctrine The chapter rigorously follows the Codex Astartes, are trained in the use of the 666 verses of the Book of Exorcisms and abide by the rules impossed on them by the Inquisition. The Prophetic Forgiven's specialty lies in the hunting down and capture of renegade Chapters. They will mercilessly execute individuals which appear to be beyond redemption and will torture the followers (and acolytes) of the Inquisitor until they repent their sins. Purpose The Prophetic Forgiven have a use and a purpose within the Inquisition. They are used to purge members and organisations which exist as a direct threat to the Inquisition and agents who are either on a path towards Chaos or are fully under the influence of the Ruinous Powers. However, they also have their own goal and purpose, one which the Inquisition encourages. This goal is to cleanse any Astartes Chapters which are likely to falling to the Ruinous Powers. Of course, this is fueled by their own shame at the corruption which beset their parent chapter and their unending quest for closure. Unsurprisingly this has gained the Prophetic Forgiven much contempt from other factions that exist within the Imperium. From those who sneer at the chapter being mere lapdogs of the Inquisition to those who have just cause to fear them, there are several Chapters which they have a particular interest in purging. In fulfilling their goals to aid and abet the Inquisition they discovered the heresies of The Purgatory Program; an organisation which they are now begrudgingly forced to protect due to the loyalties of Lord Inquisitor Drasus (the current Overseer of the Chapter). The Prophetic Forgiven were the former allies of the infamous Archangels, before the horrendous mutations of the Sanguine chapter manifested. From the day of their Excommunication as traitors, the Archangels have been relentlessly hunted by the Prophetic Forgiven, as they seek to redeem their lost comrades through expurgation. However, their goals have also gained themselves several sympathetic benefactors such as the Brotherhood of the Watchful Eye who, like the Prophetic Forgiven, seek to destroy several minor deities and powerful daemons who have installed themselves as religious figureheads. The mighty Adeptus Curates have been know to work alongside Forgiven-Librarians of the Prophetic Forgiven on a regular basis and consequently the organisation has strong ties with the rest of the chapter. Their ferocious dedication to upholding the Imperial Truth combined with their loyal service to the Inquisition earned the chapter the respect of the Imperial Sentinels who consider themselves one of the few true allies, amongst the ranks of the Astartes, that the Prophetic Forgiven can boast. However, the Prophetic Forgiven have also endured heightened scrutiny from within the very organisation they righteously serve, from the Inquisition itself. Most prominently, Inquisitor Junius Fabianus has become possessed with an excessive hate for the chapter after discovering classified documents relating to the Prophetic Civil War during M36. He believes that the very geneseed of the Prophetic Forgiven to have been corrupted, and hence that they must be purged. Similarly, the dogmatic Prophetic Forgiven have labled Junius as a "Potential Renegade" that should be subejct to "increased observations and possible sanctions". Achievements The Prophetic Forgiven have performed a multitude of operations, at the behest of the Inquisition, against the foes of the Imperium since their founding in M37. They have rooted out heresy amongst the ranks of Inquisition and they have even participated in several purges of Renegade Astartes, most notably the Revenant Tigers. As well as taking down Astartes Chapters which are showing signs of corruption, the Prophetic Forgiven have launched attacks on Space Marines which are beyond redemption. Recently the Inquisitorial Chapter came to blows with the Dream Invaders during a attack on the Prophets of Destiny. The Prophetic Forgiven successfully managed to inflict tremendous blows on both factions. Recent engagements have seen the Prophetic Forgiven engage the forces of the Pestilentia Legionis. Geneseed Before the Prophetic Forgiven was founded the loyalist survivors of the Prophets of Redempetion were subject to numerous tests. Their geneseed was analysed fully by the Inquisition and what they discovered was unsettling. Not only did the chapter suffer from a genetic mutation but they also discovered the mysterious origin of the Prophets of Redemption's geneseed. The Geneseed of the Prophetic Forgiven has an odd genetic quirk that leads to an extreme increase in Psychic talents. However, unlike the Loyalist Blood Ravens or the Renegade Thousands Sons, it does not increase the concentration of Psykers within the Chapter. Instead, it appears to rapidly boost the Psychic talent of the Chapter's Psykers, leading them to become horrendously powerful. It has been theorised that this may have been one of the contributory factors to the Prophets of Redemption's fall to Chaos, as the Chapter's Librarians may have been been ill prepared for the dangers and temptations that Chaos brings to mortals with a high Psychic potential. It has also been noted, that prior to his dealings with Tzeentch, that Matthias Azarriah, Chief Librarian of the Prophets of Redemption, was at least a Beta Level Psyker and that this may have led to his insanity. During the Penance Crusade the chapter was forbidden to harbour any Psykers, a precaution which was made by the Inquisition in order to try and reduce the chances of the rest of the Chapter falling to Chaos. However, after their crusade, as more and more Psykers developed as a result of new initiates being hurriedly indoctrinated into the Chapter, the Inquisition decided to review this strategy. Librarians The Prophetic Forgiven maintains a small Librarian-Corps that is regularly vetted by representatives of the Inquisition. Notable Members Ulysses Valaan; The Redeemed: The first Chapter Master of the Prophetic Forgiven. Granted the title "The Redeemed" by the Ordo Hereticus. He spent the first 123 years of his Astartes service fighting in the Penance Crusade. Valaan was promoted from Veteran Sergeant to Chapter Master at the end of the crusade (as the Chapters' remaining Captain had not survived the final days of the Crusade). In 138.M37 he was entombed in Venerable Dreadnought Armour and Valaan remained as the oldest surviving member of the chapter until his mysterious dissapearence in 026.M39. Without any doubt, he was the most heroic member of the Prophetic Forgiven and all current astartes of the Chapter aim to live up to his legacy. DELETED; The Redeemed: The current Chapter Master of the Prophetic Forgiven, has had a long and distinguished career serving under the Chapter and the Inquisition. As is the tradition, his name was officially deleted from all Imperial records apon his promotion to Chapter Master in order to protect his identity from renegade elements within the Inquisition itself. Even members of the Prophetic Forgiven do not speak his original name; they always refer to him by his honorary title: The Redeemed. It is noted that the current Chapter Master has served in the role since 402.M41 and that many believe that he is the Prophetic Forgiven's ninth Chapter Master. Keras Salase: A distinguished Battle-Missionary of the Chapter. Tenets All Astartes of the Prophetic Forgiven must follow these five tenets to the letter. As a result they are a very dour chapter who will purge those who are even remotely tainted by Chaos or Xenos threats. #Destroy thy enemies of thy Holy God-Emperor #Kill thy abominations of thy False Gods. #Maim thy treacherous Xenos. #Burn thy heretical Witch. #Protect only thy most devout of thy Benevolent God-Emperor. Quotes By Of Gallery Prophetic Forgiven Astartes.jpg|Prophetic Forgiven Astartes Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Inquisition Category:22nd Founding